his family their past
by inuangeldemon
Summary: sesshoumaru, inuyasha and centuries before they were even born this story starts and the people, their family and the ones they knew is all just starting. what happens when one of these family friends comes into his life again. sesshoumaru/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any inuyasha characters or plot lines I do however own both Hidesuke and Lenia and they are mine to do what I wish.

Writing is new to me and as such hard to do so, anything you wish to say would be helpful and needed.

Book 1: his past

Chapter 1

Soft footsteps could be heard trudging along the forest only to stop for a moment to look towards the heavens, towards the barren trees and cloudy skies. A soft sigh escaped her _**the autumn will be over soon and the cold will be here**__. _One more sigh and she continued on her way. With a scroll held firmly in her clawed hand and a location in mind she sped off through the forest at speeds witch humans could only imagine and demons could only hope to aspire too. Running for so long as to get tunnel vision only to stop where the trees parted into a clearing, where as promised a man was sitting with a child. _**I was not told of a child.**_

'Hidesuke, you said only of yourself who is the pup.' She said looking at the silver haired child.

'This is my heir, toga he is to be the next inutaisho of the line'—Hidesuke

She raised one light brown eyebrow _**and the silver hair?**_

Almost as if seeing her line of thought Hidesuke ran his clawed hand through his pitch black hair and with a laugh

'Ya he got that from his mother at least he got my eyes ne?'

And indeed the pup had the same golden eyes of his father, but that was not the only thing that he had inherited it seems not all of his hair was silver but the boys eyebrows where the same black of his father. Quite an odd look for a child. She bent down to get a better look at the pup _**toga huh, he looks barely of royal blood nothing of the same class as his father.**_ She looked back to Hidesuke and indeed he looked regal with long straight black hair and golden eyes, two blue stripes across each cheek and as tall as his father before him standing at 6 feet, standing with a stance that to most would look stiff and tense she knew he was relaxed and seemed to have mellowed out from his younger years. _**Could the boy have done this to him or was it simply mated life that suited him more than his bachelor days.**_ After looking at Hidesuke she looked back at toga the boy was short had that unruly silver hair and his own blue stripes on each cheek even though there where only one and his robes where not in the best condition. Overall not at all the royal he was to be.

'Why did u ask me here' she asked remembering the reason she was here. She saw him tense and get serious.

'War, there is war in my lands and I'm in need of help and with our...' she cut him off.

'You thought to ask my family's help when they have been dead for more than two centuries' she said in anger her ice blue eyes tinting red.

'Not your family's Lenia yours, I'm asking not as the taiyoukai inutaisho to the heir princess but as Hidesuke to Lenia you are my friend ne?' he tried to manage a smile. She softened

'Sorry, Hidesuke I will help. when will you need my aid' she said with a smile of her own

'Many a killer has been sent to kill toga and I'm in need of someone I trust to protect him will you take him with you and I will send word to you when the war is over.' He said once again looking back to toga with a sad look on his face.

'Very well, toga come' she said as she bent down so he could get on her back. Looking back at his father he couldn't get the look on his father's face out of his head as he got farther and farther away, that look of sadness and of something he could not place.

And with that he woke with a start, it was that dream again the dream of the last time he saw his father. He was never going to get used to seeing what she saw something about how much time they spent together or because of the time he was 20 summers old and she had to give him blood- whatever it was- he was not going to get used to it. Toga ran his hand through his silver hair and with a chuckle _**unruly indeed.**_ He was only 7 summers old at the time of the war and when he had to leave with lady princess _**Lenia.**_ He ended up spending 150 years in her home and during that time she felt the need to teach him to act as one of his station. _**Not that she ever did, really the hypocrite.**_ But learn he did and by that 150th year when word was sent that he could go home he was more than ready to rule not that he would know that his father had died while fighting and he was the now the inutaisho and taiyoukai of the west. _**That was 300 years ago I have my own family now. **_He thought as he looked over to his mate and brushed the bangs from her brow and looked upon it to see the crescent moon there _**I hope my pups have that. **_And looking down to her swollen belly._** It shouldn't be long we will have to visit Lenia soon.**_ With that last thought he laid his head down once more and drifted into sleep, this time not dreaming of the past and the misery it brings.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any inuyasha characters or the plot line of inuyasha I do however own both Hidesuke and Lenia and they are mine to do what I wish.

Again writing is new to me and as such hard to do so, anything you wish to say would be helpful and needed.

Without further ado here is the 2nd chapter.

Book 1: his past

Chapter 2

Looking down at the scroll in her hands then up to the sky _**doesn't this look familiar. **_and it did because once again she was looking at a forest in late autumn the same forest in fact that she was walking through no less than 450 years ago and the trees were older but the smell the same and if it were not for the time she would have thought her going to see the man in which she had grew up with once again. But alas she was going to see his son _**inutaisho summons you.**_ _**As if that pup could summon me. I raised him and am of the same station. To think that he can order me, did he learn nothing in his stay. **_But here she was once again walking into a clearing oddly similar to the one she first meet him if not the same one. And there sitting in the clearing was a man and a very pregnant women. Letting out a sigh she thought _**like father like son why do they never tell me that they are bringing someone.**_

'Toga, you said only of yourself who is the woman' she said looking at the silver haired women. _**Yes very similar to that day.**_

'This is my mate and no, no war to speak of' he said trying to lighten the mood and it seemed he also saw that this day was almost the same if not just.

Looking over to the women she was obviously a hime with long silver hair with a light tint of blue, a crescent moon on her brow and one dark red stripe on each cheek as well as the ever present golden eyes of the inuyokai clans. She was dressed in simple three layer kimono and she seemed to glow as most soon to be mothers did. Over all she approved of this woman, she was a much better choice for the lady of the western lands then toga mother had been and it showed in how toga himself looked. _**It seemed he did not grow out of that hair as we had hoped. **_But he did grow into his looks now he was as tall as his father was and that unruly silver hair seemed almost manageable in the high ponytail he kept it in. still had those black eyebrows but they only proved to make his families golden eyes stand out and he had on his armor and swords similar to what his father used to wear. _**At least he can dress himself now I remember when it was I that dressed him, the child wouldn't let the servants anywhere near him.**_

'And you asked me here for what reason?' she asked being sure to seem as rude to him as he had to her in the message.

'We want you to name our child' he said with a small bow almost as if hoping that the rudeness of the message would be lost if he showed her his manners.

_**What?! **_'Why are you not naming your own child?'

'it is custom that the father of the male to name the 1st born child and with my father dead and you having in stood in for him, as well as you were so close to my father we agreed that you would be the one to name our child' he said with hope in his eyes _**he always showed too much in those eyes of his.**_

And with one look in those eyes she knew she could not say no, so she began to walk back into the forest the same way she came.

'Wait!' he yelled and with that she said one word or rather name and continued home not bothering to ask if the child was to be male or female and in knowing that's is all they needed her for.

'Sesshoumaru'

Almost a whisper in the breeze and tickled their ears with her feminine voice. Sometimes they forgot she was female with as battle savvy she was. __

'Sesshoumaru huh? Well child you have quite the name to grow into.' He said as he touched his mates' belly and laughed.

'Yes quite the name' he whispered himself.

Authors note: should have said this earlier but forgot sorry. The bold and italic writing is thoughts. Speech is with the 'talking' around it. But you probability already figured that out. :) But I do hope I get readers and I will be trying to write chapters that are longer then the ones so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any inuyasha characters or the plot line of inuyasha I do however own both Hidesuke and Lenia and they are mine to do what I wish.

Chapter 3

1st meetings

A young boy about 5, 6 years old holding one arm up slightly making his long sleeve completely cover his hand and peering over his arm at the older women who was bent down fixing his clothing

'Why do I have to meet this female again mother?' the boy said

'Because it is important to reestablish the peace treaty with her family, every male in our family has done the blood rite with this female since your grandfather' she said in a light voice and a few more tugs finally getting his clothes to a point she wanted it at.

Putting his arm down and doing a once over then nodding to herself she took his hand and led him down a long burgundy high ceiling hall, past tall open windows with their light material swaying in the breeze that had come through. And down white marble stairs to a set of old oak doors where a man stood, a broad tall man with silver hair and black eyebrows. Dressed in the clothes of a warrior and hair done up in a high ponytail.

"father!" the boy ran to the man

" now sesshoumaru you dont want to mess up your clothes after your mother fixed you up do you?"

"no" the boy said as he shifted his feet.

toga bent down and motion to his back "get on"

sesshoumaru climbed up onto his father long sleves covering his father sholders

"say goodbye to your mother"

"bye mother"

"you two behiave"

and with that toga ran, it was a long run about a day to the clearing in the forset where their two lands meet and he would run it stright as would she to show their deadacation to the treaty.

the sun set and the sun rose and the three meet in the clearing as the red glow hit them and toga sighed

"i made it on time"

" yes better then last time" leina said

" sesshoumaru come here" she said as sesshoumaru got down from the back and looked at his father

" go ahead sesshoumaru" then the small boy walk toward the women in armor and a braid

she looked to him so tall and not unlike him father and their warrors she was nothing like his mother and he could not speak. she bent down then and took his hand and cut it with her nail and then cut her left hand as well and he watched as both of their blood fell to the ground making a puddle and he saw as the drops were reflected in her eyes, eyes a color hes never seen as blue as his mothers lake and clear as cyristel. hes never felt so claim and warm and safe it was unlike anything hes ever felt.

and he wanted to be like this women who was so like his father. he thought only his father had this power but if one more had it then he could have it, and he would have it and he would train untill he did.

with that he fell.

"he fainted" toga lughed as he picked him up

"so he did he is your son after all"

"no need to poke fun, we should be leaving" he started to run.

"see you with your next son" he paused. " we cant have anymore"

"you could always have more, goodbye toga" they took off

"and sesshoumaru" said into the wind.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any inuyasha characters or the plot line of inuyasha I do however own both Hidesuke and Lenia and they are mine to do what I wish.

been a while since i wrote but since noone realy read my work noone was at loss.

chapter 4

2nd meetings

with the screams of men and women alike and smell of copper in the air she knew that war had come again. this did nothing for her mood thought. they were killing humans but they were her humans, her villegers, her land being soiled with the blood of her people and she would have it stoped. she should not have ignored him and his plea or those cats and theirs. but it was there fight no bussness of hers. _**'but now it is' **_she thought with a (grown). so here she was running again through the forset killing all thouse in her way, eyes burning red and mind on one thing _**'where is he' **_and there he was next to a tree standing atop a hill watching as the men and women of his land and hers were killed and killed others. _**'why does he not fight, why does he not help' **_and when she stoped and looked at the man she knew, there sitting on the grass was a boy, claws in the earth, face elongated and eyes tenged red. _**'toga must be protecting the boy but why would he bring a pup to war' **_

and her at the bottem of the hill.

one step forward.

growl.

"dont growl at me pup!" lenia snaped, beast or no beast she was alpha.

"good to see you lenia wish it was with better reason" toga said steping inbetween the two.

growl.

" i see that even though his mother was royal your mothers blood is still in him" she said with distain

"now now mother isnt here to defind herself and he is injured"

_**'thats it, is it?' **_looking at the boy and steping closer she held out her left hand and cut her plum with the nails on her right

drip.

drip.

drip.

onto the ground and relected in the boys eyes. and as the puddle got redder his eyes got clearer and clearer till you could see the gloden eyes of his father and his father befor. the eyes she knows so well but these eyes did not know her. _**'hes so young'**_

"can you not handle some cats"

"i dont apriceate being called a cat" a women said as she came out from behind the tree. she had turquoise hair and a purple kimonos that looked to be too big

but befor she could uter a breath more there were four claws through her side and a scream riped through the air. leina landing on the branch.

as soon as one scream defend the ear another rised above it, this one small and behind them

"you killed touran! you killed my sister." a small girl holding sesshoumaru yelled at red-brown hair and taner compection you wouldnt think the two cats were related.

"hardly all i did was tell her she was in my space. she is problity alive for now'"

"what are you girls doing your barly walking much less figthing what is you father thinking" toga said while rushing at her.

as he went to strike her she was pulled away, he made a split decition to grab his pup and jump back.

"what are you doing out karan" a large panther demon yelled as he slaped her to the ground.

"little girls dont fight"

"Oyakata so youve finaly showed your face" toga said as he steped infront of sesshoumaru and pulled out his two swords.

leina jump down and up as fast carring sesshoumaru with her into the tree

as soon as he saw that sesshoumaru was safe he lept forward at the panther, the two of them lept up and away off in the distance.

through the night as the fighting died down and the screams ended. sesshoumaru slept as leina killed all that got close and as the sun rose toga walked up the hill and gatherd sesshoumaru in his arms and jumped to leave.

"thank you" toga said

_**'your welcome'**_ she then turned and left nither one of them noticing the pair of eyes from the boy as he woke and saw the women leave.

i think i may be made out for small chapters


End file.
